Apocalypsis
by Shamefull
Summary: Elle avait toujours éprouvée pour lui une profonde amitié, quoiqu'il en pensait. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé et aujourd'hui, elle souhaitait réparer son erreur. En effet, elle n'était pas aussi cruelle que ce que tout le monde affirmait. Elle se rendit donc chez ce puissant sorcier pour y obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. (Reste du résumé à l'intérieur! Malec)
1. Chapter 1

Elle avait toujours éprouvée pour lui une profonde amitié, quoiqu'il en pensait. Elle savait qu'elle avait blessé son ancien amant et aujourd'hui, elle souhaitait réparer son erreur. En effet, elle n'était pas aussi cruelle que ce que tout le monde affirmait. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle se rendit chez ce puissant sorcier, pour y obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Après l'avoir obtenu, elle retourna à Brocklyn, et le chercha. Il était là, perdu dans ses pensées, ne prenant même pas le temps d'éviter les passants. _Parfait_ pensa-t-elle. Elle s'avança vers lui, leurs épaules rentrant en contact et elle en profita pour érafler de son ongle la peu du jeune homme, lui administrant la préparation. Il continua sa route, plongé dans ses pensées. « **Bientôt, mon ami, tu ne pourras que me pardonner le passé** ». Celle dont il fallait se méfier n'avait pourtant pas été assez méfiante.

 **Attention** : Il y a des moments que l'on retrouve dans la série, mais ils ont été modifié. Chonologiquement parlant surtout, mais certains détails changent également, parfois grandement, pour aller avec mon histoire. Il y a certainement quelques spoil.

Ceci est ma première fanfiction. C'est la première fois que j'ose sauter le pas, moi qui suit une mordue de fanfictions ! Des conseils sont donc les bienvenues ! Je ne mords pas !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1er : Pourquoi ? (POV Alec)

Alec regardait « le grand sorcier de Brooklyn » dormir. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, sa vie avait totalement changée. C'est quelque chose qu'il ne s'avouerait jamais réellement, mais le sorcier déclenchait quelque chose de particulier en lui, un « je ne sais quoi » qu'il n'avait jamais resenti, même pour Jace. Jace. Il pensa à son frère adoptif, son parabatai. Il avait toujours pensé être amoureux de lui, mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Magnus Bane et que celui-ci l'avait mis dans un état dans lequel il n'était pratiquement plus sûr de rien, il était désormais certain que cela n'avait jamais été de l'amour. Ou du moins pas plus qu'un profond amour fraternel, comme celui qu'il éprouvé pour Max et Izzy.

Magnus bougea dans son sommeil, se positionnant sur le côté, sa main glissa hors du lit et retomba sur la cuisse d'Alec. Ce touché, bien que complètement non-intentionnel de la part du sorcier, fit frissoner Alec. Ses joues s'empourpèrent, mais il ne bougea pas. Ce n'était pas ce simple contact qui allait lui faire peur. Il était un shadowhunter après tout.

Alec souffla. Dire que s'il se retrouvait là, à veiller sur le sommeil du sorcier, était complètement de sa faute, n'était qu'un ephémisme. En effet, c'est lui qui s'était précipité chez le sorcier pour lui demander son aide. Clary, qui ne connaissait décidément rien à leur monde, avait encore une fois foncé tête baissée vers le danger pour pouvoir sauver sa mère, et Jace, toujours aussi aveuglément, avait foncé avec elle. C'était vraiment à se demander avec quelle partie de son corps réfléchissait le blond depuis que la rousse était arrivée. Cela étant, les deux imbéciles s'étaient retrouvés en danger, et Alec n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de demander de l'aide au sorcier. L'image de Magnus était tout de suite apparue devant ses yeux, et c'est toute de suite également que Magnus avait accepté de l'aider, se retrouvant, au final, blessé, alors que cette égoiste de Clary n'avait rien.

Alec se leva doucement pour ne pas reveiller le sorcier dont la main était toujours en contact avec sa cuisse, et sorti de la chambre, tout en laissant la porte ouverte pour s'assurer qu'il entendrait tout de suite si le sorcier avait besoin de lui. Lui avait besoin de réfléchir, et d'un verre, surtout d'un verre. Il n'avait bu de l'alcool qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Cette fameuse nuit où après avoir aidé Magnus à sauver la vie de Luc, il était resté boire un verre, puis deux, puis il ne sait plus combien, et qu'il avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé du sorcier. Lorsqu'il y repensait, c'était la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Pourquoi ? Il y avait tant de pourquoi...

Pourquoi le sorcier l'avait invité lui à boire ce verre, et pas Izzy ou Jace, qui était ceux qui attiraient généralement tous les regards ?

Pourquoi avait-il accepté de le boire, ce verre ?

Pourquoi avait-il tant aimé cette soirée, qu'il avait placé en top 1 des meilleures soirées de sa vie, alors que le sorcier et lui ne s'étaient contentés que de discuter et de boire une bonne partie de la nuit ?

Pourquoi avait-il ce sentiment qui lui faisait espérer que cette soirée ne serait pas l'unique qu'il passerait en tête à tête avec le sorcier ?

Pourquoi le destin avait été assez cruel pour mettre Clary Fairchild sur leur route, entraînant irrémaidiablement sa rencontre avec le sorcier, et ces innombrables pourquoi ?

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas la jeune fille. Enfin, aujourd'hui, car au départ, il est vrai qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il avait appris à l'apprécier, comprenant sans difficulté qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise, mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre que ses actes étaient accompagnés d'un égoisme pur et simple qui les avaient mis en danger, son frère, sa sœur et lui, à de multiples reprises. Et il ne pourrait jamais supporter d'en perdre un des deux. Son esprit se redirigea alors vers Magnus. _Des trois_ pensa-il finalement, car le sorcier se retrouvait toujours impliqué, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais supporter de le perdre.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de penser alors même qu'il ne le connaisait que depuis quelques jours, Alec secoua la tête et se convainc que Magnus ne lui en voudrait pas s'il se servait un verre. Il se dirigea alors vers le bar du sorcier sur lequel reposait d'innombrables bouteilles, et n'y connaissant rien, pris la première bouteille indiquant _whisky_ et s'en servi un plein verre, dont la première gorgée qu'il pris le fis grimacer. C'était fort. Un bruit sur sa gauche le fit se retourner. Là, appuyer sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre, se trouvait Magnus, les yeux rieurs, ses lèvres étiraient dans un sourire. Il se moquait de sa réaction. Alec piqua un fard.

« **Désolé... Je... euh... Je ne … pas te laisser seul... tu sais... ta blessure »**. Alec était éffaré. Lui, l'expert des négociations, celui qui magner les mots comme personne, n'avait pas pu sortir cette phrase. D'ailleurs, ce n'en n'était même pas une... Il osa reposer ses yeux sur Magnus, qu'il avait baissé lorsqu'il s'était adressé à lui, et ne pu que constater que le sourire de Magnus s'était agrandit. Il était ridicule... Complètement !

Magnus s'avança vers Alec, pris le verre que celui-ci tenait dans ses mains et en bu une gorgée à son tour. Il fit ensuite un sourire à Alec. « **Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi Alexander** ».

Tiens, un nouveau pourquoi... Pourquoi Alec avait-il si chaud lorsque le sorcier prononcait son nom complet, lui qui avait toujours préféré qu'on le nomme pour son diminutif. Il était persuadé que son trouble se voyait sur son visage... Quel idiot...

« **Tu vas mieux** » ? Trois mots sans bégayer comme un idiot... C'était déjà çà.

« **Superbement ! Tu as vraiment bien veillé sur moi** » lui répondit le sorcier sans se départir de son sourire.

« **Par... Parfait ! Je... Je vais... y aller... du coup... tu... tu n'as... tu n'as pas besoin de moi** » affirma Alec tout en reprenant sa veste et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

La main sur la porte, il entendit Magnus lui répondre « **J'aurai toujours besoin de toi, Alexander** », mais, encore plus rouge qu'une tomate, il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, et finit de sortir de l'appartement, se dirigeant vers l'institut. Invisible aux yeux des humains, il ne faisait pas réellement attention aux gens qu'il percutait, même lorsqu'il sentit un petit picotement sur son bras droit, après avoir percuté une énième personne. Il arriva enfin à l'institut, dans lequel il ne croisa personne jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'y s'effondra sur son lit. Il était trois heures du matin passé, et Alec se trouvait désépérant. Lui qui voulait absolument repasser une soirée avec Magnus, venait de passer complètement à côté de celle-ci. Pourquoi ? _Encore un..._ Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Avait-il eu peur ? Non, bien sur que non, il était un shadowhunter, et les shadowhunters n'avaient pas peur. Il était fort et courageux. S'il n'était pas resté, c'est simplement parce que le sorcier n'avait plus besoin de lui. Avait-il vraiment eu besoin de lui ? Après tout, ses blessures avaient déjà étaient refermées par son amie Katarina avant même qu'ils ne soient chez lui, et il n'avait besoin alors que de sommeil. La réponse à ses deux questions s'imposa alors à Alec : Non, Magnus n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin de lui, c'était lui qui avait eu besoin de savoir si le sorcier allait vraiment mieux et oui, il n'avait eu assez de courage que pour rester quand Magnus dormait, alors qu'il s'était enfui dès que celui-ci avait ouvert les yeux.

Cela ne le ramenait qu'à une seule et même question, qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête : _Pourquoi_? Il décida alors d'essayer de trouver le sommeil. Demain serait un autre jour, et il osait espérer que tous ses questionnements trouveraient une réponse...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi ? (POV Magnus)

Ca faisait mal ! Pourquoi ? Surement à cause de la blessure sur son thorax, et du mur qu'il venait de rencontrer. Mais cela faisait tellement de bien en même temps ! Pourquoi ? Car il venait d'entendre quelqu'un criait son prénom, et alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, il sentait des mains appartenant à un corps dont il reconnaîtrait le parfum entre mille se poser sur lui : Alec. Il sut qu'il était définitivement en sécurité, et laissa l'inconscience le gagner totalement.

Pourquoi en était-il là ? Parce que « biscuit » et « le blondinet », comme il aimait les appeler, avaient encore agit d'une façon stupide, irraisonnée et égoiste, ce qui avait entraîné son néphilim adoré à venir demander son aide. Il avait prononcer cette phrase délicieuse « **Magnus, j'ai besoin de toi** ». Biensur, il aurait aimé qu'il la prononce dans d'autres circonstances et qu'elle signifie autre chose pour le beau brun, mais il avait tout de même senti une vague de plaisir s'insinuer en lui quand Alec avait ajouté, en le regardant droit dans les yeux « **Seul toi peut m'aider** ».

Il avait alors accepté tout de suite, sans contrepartie. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'une douce chaleur avait emplie son cœur lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que ce que lui avait dit Alec, le lendemain de leur soirée de beuverie, sur la confiance qu'il éprouvait en lui était vrai, au vue du fait qu'il préférait demander son aide à lui, plutôt qu'aux siens, les shadowhunters. Il fallait bien qu'il le reconnaisse. Il aimait beaucoup le jeune néphilim.

 _Vraiment beaucoup_ , pensa-t-il tout en se redressant. Il était chez lui, dans son lit. Il entendit un bruit provenir de son salon, et pensa directement à Alec. Impossible... Alec n'aurait jamais osé rester. Son esprit passa à son amie Katarina. Il reconnaissait sans peine que c'était sa magie qui l'avait soigné, ne le laissant avec aucune blessure. Il aimait son amie, mais il aurait préféré que ce soit Alec qui l'attende dans son salon. Moins enthousiaste qu'il aurait aimé l'être, il se décida d'aller rejoindre la sorcière pour la remercier. Il savait qu'elle allait lui passer un savon pour s'être attiré des problèmes à causes des shadowhunters. Pourquoi ? Lui demanderai-t-elle. Trois diamants et un rubis, serait sa réponse. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'oserait pas encore avouer à une de ses plus grandes amies que le néphilim commençait, doucement mais surement, à faire battre plus vite ce cœur qui s'était presque arrêté de battre selon lui. _Son cœur_.

Il se figea. Pourquoi ? Parce que là, debout devant son mini bar, qui n'était pas si « mini » que cela, Alec Lightwood se tenait, se servant un grand verre de whisky. La surprise devait se lire sur le visage de Magnus. Il devait avoir l'air idiot, figé comme cela, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Alec l'avait ramené chez lui, et était resté. Il s'était donc inquiété et avait osé rester près de lui alors que tout le monde le saurait, même ses parents.

Ce qu'il vit alors le defigea, pour venir faire apparaître un grand sourire sur ses levres. Alec avait porté le verre à ses levres pour en boire une gorgée, et avait grimacé. _Tellement mignon_. Il fit un mouvement pour s'appuyer contre le seuil de la porte de sa chambre, émettant un faible bruit qui fit tout de suite se retourner vers lui le néphilim. Alec rougit sans que Magnus ne puisse s'empêcher de penser qu'il était adorable, et son sourire s'accentua devant la scène qui suivit.

« **Désolé... Je... euh... Je ne … pas te laisser seul... tu sais... ta blessure »**.

Alec avait l'air éffaré. Magnus, lui, était aux anges. Ironique pour un demi-démon. Pourquoi ? Parce que le néphilim, sa beauté et son innocence pure ne pouvait le laisser que dans cet état, surtout lorsqu'il ne pouvait que constater dans quel état lui laissait le jeune garçon. Alec reposa ses yeux sur lui, qu'il avait baissé lorsqu'il lui avait parlé, et Magnus en profitant pour s'avançer vers le néphilim, prenant le verre qu'il tenait dans ses mains et en bu une gorgée à son tour. Il fit ensuite un sourire à Alec. « **Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi Alexander** ». Magnus vit le trouble évident sur le visage du demi-ange. Sonc cœur rata un battement. Alec voulait le tuer, c'est sur ! Il n'avait jamais trouver quelqu'un aussi adorable, innocent. Devait-il vraiment... Ses pensées furent interrompu par la voix du néphilim.

« **Tu vas mieux** » ? Alors il s'était vraiment inquiété pour lui ? C'était déjà çà. Parce que c'était un bon début pour faire comprendre au jeune homme ce que Magnus savait qu'il ressentait pour lui. Mais pour le moment, Alec n'était pas prêt, et il fallait simplement qu'il réponde à sa question.

« **Superbement ! Tu as vraiment bien veillé sur moi** » lui répondit le sorcier sans se départir de son sourire. Le rougissement sur les joues d'Alec s'intensifia, et il répondit immédiatement au sorcier.

« **Par... Parfait ! Je... Je vais... y aller... du coup... tu... tu n'as... tu n'as pas besoin de moi** » Il avait dit tout cela tout en reprenant sa veste et en se dirigeant vers la sortie, ne laissant que le vide près de Magnus. _Vraiment pas prêt_ pensa ce dernier sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lui répondre « **J'aurai toujours besoin de toi, Alexander** ». Alec sortit de l'appartement sans se retourner, mais le sorcier était sur qu'il l'avait entendu, et s'imaginait sans peine la couleur qu'avait du prendre ses joues. _Vraiment adorable_.

Il s'affala dans son canapé pour finir son verre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vivait-il dans un monde où l'Enclave avait un esprit aussi étroit qui faisait qu'elle enseignait à ses jeunes soldats à detester les créatures obscures ? Si cela avait été différent, Alec aurait eu moins peur de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. _Pas sur_. Alec semblait vraiment obnubilait par l'envie de bien faire, pour honorer sa famille, pourtant dépourvue d'honneur à cause des ascendants Lightwood selon Magnus, et pour la proteger de tout danger. Alec se faisait toujours passer en dernier, se comportant comme un vrai petit soldat, réparant toujours les innombrables bétises d'Isabelle et Jace. Il changerait cela. Il se le promettait. Ou du moins, il se promettait de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'Alec vive sa vie pour lui pour une fois, et pas seulement qu'elle serve d'ancrage à ceux qu'il aimait, et qui savaient que même s'ils tombaient bien bas, le jeune homme ne les laisserait pas tomber à terre.

Magnus souffla, claqua des doigts pour que son verre se remplisse pour la troisième fois. Il se mentait à lui même. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il voulait Alec, et pas seulement parce qu'il le trouvait beau. Forcément, il devait s'avouer que c'était la première chose qu'il avait vu chez lui, lorsque le jeune homme lui avait sauvé la vie au Pandémonium, mais il avait découvert depuis un jeune homme qu'il trouvait tellement exceptionnel, et qui pourtant se cachait derrière celui qui n'était aux yeux du sorcier que totalement fade, ce satané Jace.

Mais Magnus devait faire attention, il devait aussi se protéger. Il ne fallait vraiment pas que le jeune néphilim devienne trop important dans sa vie. Il s'était habitué à ne rien ressentir pour personne, et même s'il aimait cette sensation nouvelle, il ne pouvait pas lui laisser prendre trop de place. Alec était mortel, lui non, et s'il s'attachait trop au jeune homme, les adieux seraient difficiles. Il se résolu donc à faire sortir le jeune homme de sa coquille, d'en profiter mais de ne jamais vraiment s'attacher, ou du moins, de pouvoir ressortir de cette relation comme il était toujours ressorti de ses relations, c'est-à-dire prêt pour en entâmer une nouvelle, qui le laisserait assez loin de sa solitude pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Il avait un mauvais présentiment. Pourquoi ? Il avait passé toute son existence à ne s'attacher à personne, même à Camille et Will, qui avait pourtant été les deux personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie. Alec Lightwood rejoindrait ses noms, il en était sur, et lorsqu'il sera parti, d'autres s'ajouteront à la liste de ses personnes importantes, mais seulement passagères dans sa vie.

Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il croyait, mais la réalité est parfois tout autre.


	4. Chapter 4

_Darknesscoming == J'aimais bien cette idée aussi, d'avoir les deux POV. Sinon, ca aurait manqué je trouve^^._

 _Jamais aimé Jace non plus... Ca se voit je crois. Encore plus dans la deuxième fic que j'écris, mais je ne la publierai que si on me dit que celle-ci n'est pas trop mauvaise. J'ai lu moi-même trop de mauvaise fic pour en imposer aux autres^^_

 _Voila la suite !_

Chapitre 3 : Disparition.

Alec se reveilla en sursaut. L'alarme signalant une attaque de l'institut venait de se déclencher. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il s'habilla en vitesse, attrapa sa stèle et son poignard séraphique qui ne le quittait jamais, maudissant les règles de l'Enclave qui l'interdisait de garder son arc près de lui, et ouvrit sa porte, prêt à se battre. Le couloir était desert. Il continua sa route, se décidant à se rendre à la salle principale, persuadé d'y trouver Isabelle, Jace et Clary. Il y était presque lorsqu'il aperçut un corps étendu sur le sol. Il se précipita sur ce dernier et reconnu Barry Thomson, un shadowhunter un peu plus agé que lui et pour lequel il ne pouvait malheureusement plus rien faire, celui-ci s'étend fait arracher le cœur ! Il se releva donc, toujours sur ses gardes, et continua de se diriger vers la salle de contrôle. Il fut étonné de ce qu'il y découvrit. D'abord, un autre corps, celui d'Eleine Samson, une autre shadowhunter, qui se trouvait dans le même état que celui de Barry, mais surtout, il trouva une salle de contrôle desperement vide. Ni de Jace, ni d'Isabelle. Il aurait même été heureux de voir Clary en cet instant. Elle aurait peut être pu lui expliquer de quoi il retournait. Il regarda autour de lui, vérifiant une nouvelle fois qu'il n'y avait aucun ennemi, puis saisit son téléphone qui se trouvait dans sa poche, espérant appeler sa sœur ou son frère. _Bordel_. Pas de réseau. Quelle poisse. Il commença à se diriger vers la case d'arme où se trouver son arc et ses flèches, quand il entendit un bruit sourd, puis un cri de femme. _Lydia_. Décidant qu'il n'avait aucunement le temps d'aller chercher son arme, il rafermit sa poigne sur son poignard séraphique et se dirigea vers le bruit. Lydia était une jeune et belle émissaire de l'Enclave, envoyée à l'institut au vue des débordements aux règles incessants de Jace, Clary et Isabelle. Donc, de lui également. Il l'avait d'abord trouvé sympathique, mais le fait que sa mère lui ait glissé qu'un mariage entre eux serait vraiment très bénéfique l'avait fait changé d'avis. Il l'a trouvé tout de suite moins sympathique, même si la pauvre n'y était pour rien. Il secoua la tête lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir de douleur. Il fallait qu'il se concentre, il n'était plus très loin d'elle.

Il prit à gauche au fond du couloir où il se trouvait, avant de se figer devant le spectacle qu'il vit. Raj, un shadowhunter qu'il n'appréciait pas spécialement, se trouvait au dessus de Lydia, les yeux noirs, preuve qu'il était en ce moment même possédé par un démon, la main doite sur le cœur de la jeune femme, prêt à le lui arracher. Il réagit instinctivement, envoyant son poignard directement dans l'épaule droite du shadowhunter. Croyant d'abord que celui-ci allait atteindre sa cible, il fut stupéfait quand il traversa Raj sans lui provoquer la moindre égatinure, ni la moindre réaction, pour venir s'échouer sur le sol, derrière lui. Il vit alors Jace arrivait et frapper Raj, qui lachâ Lydia, saine et sauve, alors que le démon quittait son corps pour s'enfuir. Alec bougea enfin, criant à Jace qu'il fallait rattraper le démon avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre, tout en partant lui-même à sa poursuite. Jace sur ses talons, ils arrivèrent dans la salle principale où il trouvèrent Clary, qui se précipita vers Jace. La voix d'Isabelle se fit alors entendre derrière eux, les faisant se retourner. Ses yeux noirs leur firent imméditement comprendre qu'elle était à son tour possédée par le démon. Elle se rua vers Clary, l'envoyant valser au loin, passant au travers d'Alec sans le toucher, puis se retourna vers Jace, qu'elle attaqua. Ce dernier arriva à la saisir.

« **Arrête Izzy, je t'en pris** » Mais celle-ci se libéra et le frappa, le faisant tomber à terre.

« **Tu n'es même pas leur véritable fils, pourtant, ils t'aiment plus que moi. J'en ai marre de vivre dans votre ombre, à Alec et toi** »

« **Izzy, écoute moi** » Lui répondit Jace. Mais celle-ci, trop possédée pour l'écouter, leva la main, s'apprétant à arracher le cœur de Jace, tout en lui balançant un « **Bien essayé** ».

Alec sortit alors de sa torpeur, se positionnant derrière sa sœur pour l'encercler de ses bras et l'éloigner de son parabatai. Mais force est de constater que cela ne servit à rien. Ses bras passèrent au travers de sa petite sœur et il ne sentit que le vide. Que se passait-il ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Allait-il voir son frère mourir devant ses yeux, tuer par sa sœur possédée par un démon, sans pouvoir intervenir. Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Lui non plus. Pourtant il ne touchait que du vide et ne pouvait donc absolument rien faire. Il entendit alors un cri derrière lui, tournant rapidement la tête, il vit Clary sauter sur eux, poignard séraphique à la main. Celui-ci le traversa sans lui provoquer aucune douleur, se logeant dans le dos de sa sœur. Le démon s'enfuit par la blessure, et la jolie rousse en profita pour le tuer.

Alec se précipita sur sa sœur, qu'il voulut serrer dans ses bras, mais la encore, ses bras ne recontrèrent que le vide. Il vit alors Jace et Clary se précipitait vers eux, et entendit Isabelle murmurait faiblement que tout allait bien, avant d'envoyer un merci à Clary.

Alec se laissa alors tomber sur le côté, regardant son frère.

« **Est-ce que l'un de vous peut me dire ce qui se passe ici ? Et surtout, quelqu'un sait ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas vous toucher ?**

Cependant, les trois ne prirent pas la peine de lui répondre, l'ignorant tout simplement, ce qui erverva Alec.

« **Hey, je sais que c'était éprouvant, mais pas la peine de m'ignorer. Si vous m'en voulait d'avoir raccompagné Magnus hier soir, il fallait me le dire plutôt que de bouder comme des enfants** » Mais il se heurta encore une fois à un mur, aucun des trois ne lui répondant. Il vit alors Jace et Clary se lever, aidant ensuite Izzy à en faire de même. Il se leva à son tour pour constater que les trois regardaient autour d'eux, toujours sans prendre la peine de lui adresser la moindre parole ou le moindre regard. Sa colère s'accentua lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de Jace.

« **Quel bordel ! L'Enclave va être furieuse quand elle va apprendre tout çà. Surtout qu'Alec va devoir expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas là, et je vois mal l'Enclave être heureuse d'entendre qu'il a passé la nuit chez Magnus Bane** ».

Alec allait répliquer à Jace, fou de colère, mais sa sœur le devança, articulant dans un sourire. « **J'espère au moins qu'il a passé une nuit torride** » En entendant ses mots, Alec passa de la colère à une gêne intense. Mais ses émotions passèrent très vite à la surprise quand il entendit Jace ajouter « **Je l'appelle** » tout en sortant son téléphone. Il le vit le mettre à son oreille, et regarda le sien. Il n'avait toujours pas de réseau, mais Jace si. Il vit Jace raccrocher, tout en disant aux deux filles « **Répondeur** » et il entendit Isabelle lui répondre « **Tu m'étonnes** », avec un grand sourire, alors que Clary lui disait « **Appelle Magnus** ».

Les jambes d'Alec se dérobèrent sous lui quand il vit son parabatai appeler le sorcier, et lui demander de dire à son parabatai de rentrer à l'institut. Il vit alors Jace froncer les sourcils, murmurer un « **D'accord, merci** » à Magnus, puis raccrocher, se tournant vers les deux filles. « **Magnus dit qu'Alec a quitté son loft vers trois heures cette nuit, après son réveil** ». Il vit alors de l'inquiétude sur le visage de ses camarades, et osa murmurer un rapide « **C'est plus drôle les gars là, c'est bon, vous m'avez eu** ». Mais ils ne l'entendirent pas et se précipièrent vers sa chambre, en proie à une peur profonde qui leur faisait penser que le démon s'en était peut être pris au jeune homme.

Alec ne pu pas les suivre, ses jambes refusant de le relever. Mais qu'est-ce que voulez dire ce bordel ?


	5. Chapter 5

_Encore merci à Darknesscomming pour sa review._

 _On peut dire qu'Alec est plus qu'invisible, puisque tout lui passe à travers. Tu verras pourquoi si tu continues à lire ma fic !_

 _Pour la longueur des chapites, c'est vrai que je les trouve un peu court une fois qu'ils sont retranscrits sur le site, alors qu'ils donnent toujours vachement plus longs sur word^^. Ma prochaine fanfic, si je la publie un jour, contient des chapitres bien plus longs (J'ai essayé de m'adapter^^)_

Chapitre 4 : Recherches (POV Jace)

Ce n'était pas possible. Lorsqu'il s'était couché le veille au soir, il le sentait encore. Ce matin, après s'être réveillé en sursaut à cause de l'attaque du démon sur l'institut, pensant qu'il était chez Magnus, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Mais maintenant que le démon était mort, et qu'il avait retourné tout l'institut à la recherche de son parabatai, il était vraiment inquiet. Il ne le sentait plus ! Il ne sentait plus Alec ! Il s'affala un peu plus sur le sol de la chambre de son frère à l'institut, et souleva un peu son t-shirt. Elle était là ! Sa rune parabatai. Elle lui indiquait que quelque part, Alec était bel et bien en vie, et qu'il n'était pas blessé, sinon, elle le ferait souffir. Mais alors, ou était-il ? Il ne ressentait rien venant d'elle, rien venant d'Alec. Comment était-ce possible ? Leur relation, qui s'étaient un peu compliquée depuis que Clary était arrivée, en était-elle la cause ? Il se souvient des inombrables fois où il avait pris la défense de la jolie rousse contre Alec depuis son arrivée, alors même qu'il était parfois, voire souvent d'accord avec son frère. Il n'avait simplement pas pu laisser la jeune fille foncée seule, tête baissée vers le danger. S'était-il mis son parabatai à dos à cause de ce qu'il ressentait pour Clary ? Avait-il était assez stupide pour mettre sa relation si particulière avec Alec en danger ? L'avait-il perdu ? _Impossible_! Pensa-t-il ! Alec n'était pas comme çà. Il n'était pas du genre à abandonner les siens. Mais alors, ou était-il ? Avait-il des ennuis ? Il laissa couler une larme, se maudissant. Tout était de sa faute. Il s'était éloigné de son parabatai, l'avait abandonné, lui préférant Clary, et peut-être qu'Alec allait en payer le prix fort.

Il entendit des bruits de talon s'approcher, puis la porte déjà entrouverte s'ouvrit complètement pour laisser apparaître Isabelle. Malgré sa blessure, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se reposer. Jace posa ses yeux sur elle, elle avait l'air fatigué, souffrante. C'est lui qui aurait dû mener les recherches. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se lever d'ici. Il n'y arrivait pas.

« **Magnus vient de partir** » Lui lança sa sœur. Elle fit une pause, attendant la réaction du blond qui ne vient pas. Elle continua. « **Son sort de localisation n'a pas fonctionné. Il a dit qu'il devait partir, qu'il allait aller voir certaines créatures obscures pour leur demander des** **informations, qu'il revennait vite** ». Nouveau silence. « **Il avait l'air si inquiet** »

Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre sa sœur et lui. Jace le savait, sa sœur avait peur. Cependant, il se sentait incapable de la rassurer. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une peur aussi grande… Son esprit partit alors vers tous ces moments particuliers qu'ils avaient passés avec Alec. Irremplacables, inoubliables…

Clary deboula à ce moment là. Dans sa course, elle failli tomber mais se retient de justesse. Par contre, Jace ne put retenir la pensée qu'en temps normal, il se serait gentiment moquée d'elle, et que cela aurait même provoqué un sourire au très sérieux Alec… Pourrait-il seulement revoir sourire son frère ? La jolie rousse se repris et leur balança : « **Vous devez vraiment venir voir ca** » et sans prendre la peine de regarder s'ils la suivaient, elle se retourna et répartie de la où elle venait : La salle de contrôle.

Jace souffla. Il désespérait de revoir son ami, son frère, son parabatai un jour, mais si Clary avait accouru comme ça, c'est qu'elle devait avoir une piste. Il se remit sur ses pieds, aida Izzy à en faire de même et se dirigea avec plus d'énergie qu'il croyait lui rester vers la salle de contrôle, sa sœur sur ses talons. Des qu'il eu Clary à porté de voix, il lui lança : « **Tu l'as trouvé** » ? Il vit alors Clary faire une grimace, et sut qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse de la jeune fille. « **Non Jace mais…** » Mais Jace ne voulait pas en entendre plus et il ne put s'empêcher de s'emporter contre la belle rousse « **Stop** » lui cria-t-il en la regardant sévèrement, ce qui la fit sursauter. « **Alec avait raison quand il disait que tu ne nous apporterais que des problèmes ! Maintenant que tu es là, lui ne l'ai plus. Tu ne nous apporte que des problèmes alors maintenant, pour une fois, tu vas t'activer et retrouver mon parabatai ! Répare ce que tu as causé ! Si je dois perdre mon frère pour t'avoir à mes côtés, alors je préfère que tu ne sois pas là, car je perds au change** ». Il se retourna et commença à partir. Il savait qu'il était injuste avec Clary, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Alec lui manquait… Il l'avait peut être perdu pour toujours… Et il se sentait impuissant…  
« **Jace attends** » Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers la rousse, mais s'arrêta. « **Je ne sais pas où il est, c'est vrai, mais, j'ai une piste. Il faudrait rappeler Magnus pour lui demander s'il peut examiner si une de ses barrières magiques n'a pas été forcée, car si ce n'est pas le cas, alors Alec ne peut être autre part que dans l'institut… Regarde par toi même !** »

Jace se retourna et revient près de Clary qui avait les larmes aux yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en soucier pour l'instant. Izzy s'étant rapproché également, Clary lança les vidéos de surveillance de l'institut. « **Regardez ! Ici ! On voit Alec arrivait à l'institut à 3h48. Il se dirige dans sa chambre où il n'y a pas de caméra, mais si l'on continue de regarder le couloir jusqu'au moment où l'on rentre dans la chambre d'Alec pour le chercher, on ne le voit pas en sortir. Or, ses fenêtres étant fermées, il n'a pas pu sortir par là, surtout que ça ne lui ressemble pas. Donc, si les barrières de Magnus sont intacts, cela signifie qu'Alec est toujours dans …** » Elle s'arrêta en entendant Jace soufflait.

Il lui balança sur un ton sec : « **J'appelle Magnus pour les barrières mais cela ne nous avance à rien. Si les barrières ont été forcées, on ne sait ni par qui ni pourquoi alors que si elles ne l'ont pas été, on ne voit pas Alec sortir de sa chambre, donc il devrait encore y être, et ce n'est pas la cas !** » ll s'éloigna alors en lançant un faible « **Il faut que je prenne l'air ! J'appelle Magnus !** » et il disparut de la vue des deux jeunes filles, encore plus inquiètes qu'auparavant. Alec avait disparu, Izzy était blessée et Jace n'allait pas bien. En faite, rien n'allait et personne ne savait si tout s'arrangerait.

Jace arriva dehors, s'assit sur les marches à l'entrée de l'institut et composa le numéro du sorcier. Il tomba sur son répondeur, lui laissant un message, puis voyant qu'il était seul, permis à ses larmes de couler. S'il perdait Alec, il ne pourrait jamais se relever.


	6. Chapter 6

_Darknesscoming == Merci._

 _Oui, je trouve aussi que Jace est un ami pitoyable^^. C'est pour cela que je voulais faire qu'il s'en rende compte dans la fic. Je suis cruelle^^._

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 : Accusation (POV Alec)

Fut un temps, Alec aurait adoré voir la réaction de Jace face à Clary. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'en réjouir aujourd'hui. S'il avait d'abord était heureux de comprendre que Jace s'en voulait de l'avoir délaissé au profit de la rousse, il avait compris très vite que son mal être était tellement profond qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir réapparaitre et serrer son frère dans ses bras, même sa propre vie. Mais ce n'était pas aussi facile que cela. Son cœur s'était serré douloureusement en voyant une larme rouler sur la joue de Jace, puis encore plus douloureusement quand sa sœur était entrée dans sa chambre, blessée mais faisant tout de même tout pour le retrouver. Son seul moment de bien être fut au moment où il entendit Izzy dire que Magnus s'inquiétait profondément pour lui. Le sorcier ayant une réputation de Don Juan, Alec s'était toujours dit en le voyant lui faire du rentre dedans aussi directement qu'il ne serait qu'un nom que Magnus ajouterait à sa longue liste de conquêtes s'il obtenait gain de cause. Son cœur se mis alors à espérer que ce ne soit pas le cas et que le sorcier l'apprécie toute façon, au point où il en était, cette révélation faite à lui-même n'aurait peut être aucun impact sur sa vie.

Clary arriva alors et failli tomber. Il pensa de ce fait qu'elle aurait pu les remercier, Jace, Izzy et lui pour avoir été aussi présents pour elle. En effet, sa maladresse et son inconscience l'aurait indéniablement conduite à la mort sans eux. Alec l'entendit dire à sa famille qu'ils devaient venir voir quelque chose et la vit tourner les talons. Il regarda alors Jace se mettre mollement sur ses pieds et aider Izzy à en faire de même, puis se leva également pour les suivre. Il voulait absolument savoir ce que la rousse avait trouvé, priant pour un miracle. Ce ne fut cependant pas le cas. Il avait assisté impuissant au coup d'éclat de Jace contre Clary et à l'annonce de celle-ci de ses théories. Ils n'étaient pas plus avancés, et Jace n'allait pas bien. Dans quelle situation les avaient-ils mis ? Parce qu'il en était persuadé, la rousse n'était pour rien dans son malheur. Personne ne s'en serait pris à lui pour atteindre la jeune fille. Il était insignifiant. La personne qui lui avait fait cela s'en était probablement pris au premier shadowhunter qu'il avait croisé. Simplement de la malchance. Malchance qui rendrait encore plus difficile le fait de retrouver celui qui lui avait fait cette mauvaise farce.

Il se dit alors qu'après tout cela, il devrait avoir une conversation avec Jace pour lui dire qu'il avait eu raison de souligner leur imprudence, à Clary et lui, mais qu'il avait eu tord de vouloir renvoyer la jeune fille chez elle. En effet, même s'il aurait préféré ne jamais devoir admettre qu'il avait eu tord, il devait bien avouer qu'elle avait été un véritable atout dans la guerre contre Valentin, leur permettant de trouver avant lui la coupe mortelle, qui était depuis en sécurité à l'institut.  
Il regarda l'heure affichait sur les écrans : 18h26. Jace venait de « sortir prendre l'air ». Cela faisait déjà 15 heures qu'il avait officiellement disparu et pour le moment, il ne voyait aucun espoir de revenir auprès des siens.

Une lueur d'espoir apparue cependant devant lui vers 21 heures 30, quand Jace entra à nouveau dans l'institut accompagné du Magnus. Le fait que le sorcier leur avait annoncé que même en faisant jouer ses contacts il n'avait pas réussi à trouver la moindre information concernant Alec n'avait pas réussi à faire éteindre la petite lueur d'espoir que la présence du sorcier faisait indéniablement naître en lui.

Magnus fut amener par les siens à sa chambre, ce qui le mit un peu mal à l'aise, faisant se teinter ses joues de rouge. C'était la première fois qu'il était heureux qu'on ne puisse pas le voir : Izzy, Jace et surtout Magnus se serait en effet moqués de lui en le voyant. Cependant, vers 22 heures, le verdict de Magnus sonna : Toutes les barrières étaient bien en place et n'avaient pas été forcées. Ses compagnons décidèrent donc de montrer au sorcier la vidéo de lui entrant dans sa chambre sans en ressortir. Cela poussa ce dernier à retourner dans la chambre d'Alec et à faire usage de la magie pour voir un « je ne sais quoi », mais même lorsqu'il passa à quelques centimètres de lui, sa magie ne le détecta pas. Ce dernier, depité, se laissa alors glisser sur le sol, à l'endroit même où se trouvait Jace dans l'après midi. Il laissa ses compagnons repartir vers la salle de contrôle. Les suivre ne servirait à rien.

Alec finit par rejoindre ses amis vers 3 heures. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il était dans ct état. Il en avait marre. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Il les trouva attablé autour de la grande table se trouvant dans la salle principale, et les écouta pendant de longues minutes avancer des théories farfelues, qu'un autre finissait toujours par réfuter. Il ne pouvait pas les aider. Il desepérait.

Soudain, il sentit une douleur au niveau de sa rune parabatai. Posant son regard sur Jace, il vit que celui-ci l''avait ressenti aussi. Il leva son t-shirt au même moment que Jace, et s'aperçut alors, au même titre que les autres, que la marque s'était un peu affaibli. Il réflechit alors un instant, ignorant la panique dans les voix de ses amis : 3h52. Cela devait faire 24 heures qu'il était dans cet état. Une journée. Sa rune allait probablement continuer de diminuer chaque jour, jusqu'à disparaître. Il serait mort, sans avoir pu dire adieu aux siens et sans espoir qu'ils retrouvent un jour son corps. Il serait seul dans la mort.

« **Non !** » C'était Magnus qui venait de se lever d'un bond, répondant ainsi à Jace qui dans un murmure avait soufflé un « **On va le perdre** ». Magnus posa ses pommes sur la table, se baissant vers Jace, avant de lui affirmer en le regardant droit dans les yeux, un regard rempli de détermination : « **Ta marque s'est affaiblie, mais elle n'a pas disparue ! Alec est donc en vie, et tant que cette marque reste gravée sur toi, alors il l'est toujours. Nous le retrouverons ! Je le retrouverais ! Même si tu continue à rester là à comater sur ta chaise**! » Alec eut chaud au cœur, pendant deux secondes, devant la réaction du sorcier. Cependant, la seconde d'après, il entendit la voix de sa mère, un ton autoritaire :

« **Magnus Bane. Au nom de l'enclave, vous devez nous suivre. Nous avons des questions à vous poser sur la disparition du directeur de cet instistut, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Si vous refusez de coopérer, nous avons l'autorisation de recourir à la force !** » Alec resta bouche bais. Magnus ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il penser cela alors que le sorcier les avait si souvent aider. Il avait envie de crier à sa mère que c'était une idiote, peut être qu'il le fit, mais personne ne l'entendit.

Jace se leva, les nerfs à vif, les tempes battantes. Il se planta alors devant Maryse pour lui lancer, cinglant : « **Depuis la disparition d'Alec, Magnus ne fait que nous aider à le chercher ! Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ? Tu ne fais çà que parce que tu le detestes, mais la vie d'Alec est en jeu ! Tu n'as pas le droit de ...** »

« **Jace**! » La voix de Maryse fusa comme un coup de fouet. « **Nous avons des raisons de penser que cette créature obscure est impliquée dans la disparition de ton frère. M'empêcherais tu vraiment de l'interroger pour savoir ce qu'il sait, mettant en péril la santé, voire même la vie, d'Alec ?** »

Isabelle s'avança alors « **Des raisons de penser ? Lesquels ?** » interrogea-t-elle sa mère.

Celle-ci planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille et lui répondit, sans détour « **Lydia Branwell affirme que Magnus Bane ne se privait pas de faire du rentre dedans à ton frère, Isabelle. Elle pense qu'il est possible qu'Alec l'ait remis à sa place, lui annonçant son mariage prochain avec elle et qu'il s'en soit pris à lui pour cet affront** ».

Alec s'effondra sur le sol, ses jambes ne le portant plus. D'une part, son mariage avec Lydia avait l'air d'avoir été arrangé dans son dos, et d'autre part, sa mère s'en servait contre Magnus. Mais ce qu'il lui fit le plus mal en cet instant, c'est le regard et la voix du sorcier, partagé entre la colère et la douleur, lorsqu'il s'avança vers sa mère, lui aggripant les épaules et lui crachant au visage « **Quand bien même Alexander aurait pu m'insulter ou me blesser, jamais au grand jamais je ne lui aurait fait de mal. Il est la meilleure personne qu'ait portée cette terre, et croyait moi, j'ai connu beaucoup de monde. Mais vous ne devez pas connaitre la bonté, Maryse !** »

Magnus souffrait, et une nouvelle fois, c'était de sa faute. Il n'était pas la meilleure personne au monde. Juste la pire chose qui avait pu arriver à Magnus Bane au cours de sa longue vie.

« **Si tu n'as rien à te repprocher, sorcier** » Lui répondit sa mère « **Tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à nous suivre sans que l'on doive recourir à des mesures extrêmes** ».

Alec aurait aimé que le sorcier résiste. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les techniques d'intérrogatoire de l'Enclave. Heureusement, grâce à Valentin, il n'était plus en possession de l'épée mortelle. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Magnus était hors de danger. Mais il ne résista pas. A la place, il se tourna doucement vers Jace et Izzy, leur murmurant : « **Trouvez le** », puis fut escorté par les shadowhunters. Alec essaya d'empêcher sa mère de l'emporter avec elle, mas rien n'y fit. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses mains d'aggriper le vide. Il pleurait.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : Découvertes (POV Alec)

36 heures ! Cela faisait 36 heures que sa mère avait emmener Magnus ! Et les autres n'ayant pas de nouvelles, il n'avait pas pu en avoir non plus. Il s'inquiétait tellement pour le sorcier, que son propre sort ne l'interessait quasiment plus. Pourtant, s'il avait pu réapparaitre, il aurait pu foncer à Idris et dire à tous ces imbélices que Magnus n'y était pour rien dans ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais voilà, il ne réapparaissait pas, et c'est 36 heures ajoutées aux 24 premières heures amenaient sa disparition à 60 heures, c'est-à-dire deux jours et demi. Ses proches en souffraient : Jace et Isabelle étaient méconnaissables, le premier toujours affalé quelque part à se remémorer les souvenirs des moments passés avec lui, et Izzy souffrant tout autant mentalement que physiquement, n'ayant pris que peu de temps pour soigner sa blessure. Alec fut tout de même touché de voir que même Clary et Simon semblaient se faire du soucis pour lui, mais rien y faisait. Il déprimé autant qu'eux. D'une part, sa rune parabatai et celle de Jace les avaient fait souffrir au bout de 48 heures, et avait disparu un peu plus encore. Alec s'était alors demandé combien de temps sa rune mettrait pour totalement disparaître, l'effaçant définitivement de ce monde. D'autre part, il ne savait rien de l'état de Magnus et se demandait constamment si sa mère était capable de lui faire du mal, de le tuer, ce qui faisait naître en lui une peur profonde et obstinément puissante, qu'il ne pouvait faire passer.

Elle choisit ce moment pour réapparaître, marchant rapidement vers Jace et Isabelle, affalés sur la grande table comme s'ils n'en avaient pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait emmené Magnus. Alec la detestait de l'avoir emmené. Pourtant, il voyait à son regard qu'elle était profondément inquiète pour lui, ce qui lui fit penser qu'elle n'avait emmené Magnus que parce qu'elle pensait véritablement qu'il avait peut être pu lui faire quelque chose et pas parce qu'elle avait eu vent par Lydia Branwell qu'il avait essayé de flirter avec lui. Cela ne faisait cependant pas s'envoler son inquiètude à propos du sorcier.

Elle arriva rapidement à la table et se planta à côté de Jace. Alec chercha son ton autoritaire et sur d'elle quand il l'entendit murmurer à Jace « **Du nouveau ?** ». Elle savait rien qu'à voir l'état de ses enfants qu'il n'y avait rien qui pouvait les amener à Alec. Ce dernier crut dalleurs voir une larme couler sur son visage mais lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, elle ne pleurait pas. Il l'a vit s'asseoir près de Jace : « **Magnus Bane clame qu'il n'a touchait aucun cheveux d'A... de ton frère... Il réclame qu'on le laisse sortir pour qu'il puisse, comme il le dit si bien, remuer ciel et terre pour ramener la plus belle chose que j'ai faite à nous** » Elle se stoppa, attendant une réaction de Jace qui ne vient pas. Puis repris « **Qu'en penses-tu ? Devrais je le laisser essayer ? Ou penses-tu qu'il y ait une chance qu'il ait fait du mal à... Qu'il lui ait fait du mal ?** » Sa mère n'arrivait pas à prononcer son prénom, comme s'il était mort et que rien au monde ne pouvait changer cela. Pourtant, la rune de Jace était toujours présente. Une larme coula sur la joue d'Alec. Il n'avait jamais autant pleurer. Il était faible et ses proches en payaient le prix.

Jace ne répondant pas, Izzy le fit : « **Personnellement, je pense que Magnus n'aurait jamais pu faire quoique ce soit qui fasse du mal à Alec, maman** » Sa sœur avait donc toujours espoir ! « **Il est certainement notre meilleure chance de le retrouver en vie, et l'on vient de perdre une journée et demie pendant laquelle on aurait peut être pu apprendre beaucoup de chose, voire même le retrouver, si tu ne nous avais pas arraché notre meilleur atout. Alors la question que tu devrais te poser, ce n'est pas si tu devrais le libérer, mais plutôt pourquoi tu ne l'as pas encore fait, voire même pourquoi tu l'as fait enfermé ?** » Il était fière de sa sœur, et il ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier pour ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Sa mère ne répondit rien, mais elle fit un signe à un shadowhunter qui se trouvait derrière Alec, et celui-ci se mit à espèrer que cela signifiait la libération de Magnus, même s'il savait que sa mère avait tendance à ne pas se soucier de ce qu'ils pensaient, surtout Izzy.

Le silence était retombé à la table, mais Jace finit par le briser « **Ma rune a encore faiblie** ». Devant le regard inquiet d'Izzy, Maryse posa un regard interrogateur sur Jace, qui se contenta de relever son t-shirt, montrant ainsi sa rune parabatai à sa mère, un peu plus effacée qu'elle ne l'était au bout des premières 24 heures. Les épaules de Maryse s'affaissèrent un peu plus, le regard d'Izzy s'assombrit encore mais la réaction à laquelle Alec ne s'attendait pas fut celle de Clary.

« **Quand ?** » Lança-t-elle a Jace. Lorsqu'il lui répondit que c'était dans la nuit, Clary, impatiente, lui demanda d'être plus précis. Il finit par lui balancer mollement « **Entre 3 et 4 heures. Pourquoi c'est si important à tes yeux ?** » Mais Clary ne répondit pas à sa question, lançant un « **Je vais à la bibliothèque** », suivit par Simon. Alec décida de les suivre également. Le comble de l'ironie serait qu'il doive sa vie à la rousse. Jace, une fois remis, ne manquerait pas de le lui rappeler pendant des années, mais au point où il en était, si ça pouvait le ramener près des siens, il était prêt à payer ce prix. Arrivée à l'entrée du couloir qui la menerait à la bibliothèque, la jeune shadowhunter se retourna et leur cria « **Ammener moi Magnus dès que possible** ». _Magnus_. Pourvu qu'il aille bien.

Il entra à la suite de Clary et Simon dans la bibliothèque, et vit Clary s'affairait. Elle demanda au vampire de lui sortir tous les ouvrages qu'il trouvait sur la magie, pour qu'elle les feuillette tous. Pourquoi ? La jeune fille avait-elle compris qu'il était victime d'un sort ? Si c'était le cas, il pourrait l'épouser ! Alec secoua la tête, il s'emballait. Il se voyait déjà arriver devant Magnus, et lui annoncer que finalement, il n'épouserait pas Lydia Branwell mais Clary Fairchield pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Il se donna une gifle pour faire disparaitre cette idée bizarre de sa tête, persuadé que sa main passerait au travers de son corps. Ce ne fut pas le cas, mais cela eu le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place. Il songea au faite que depuis qu'il était dans cet état, il ramenait vraiment toutes ses pensées au grand sorcier de Brocklyn. Ce n'était pas des plus désagréables, et c'était peut être la seule chose intéressante qu'il avait à faire. Il pensa rapidement au fait qu'il était heureux de ne pas ressentir la faim et la soif lorsqu'il aperçut un jeune garçon croquer dans une barre céréale au fond de la bibliothèque. Malheureusement, il ne resentait pas non plus le sommeil, et donc ses jours lui parraissaient très longs. Mais cette remarque faite à son esprit, celui-ci retourna directement à Magnus. Alec décida alors que cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela, et laissa son esprit vagabonder sur le sorcier.

Alec ne fut sorti de ses songes que par une brulure, celle qu'il ressentait au niveau de sa rune parabatai. Cela faisait trois jours... Il tourna alors la tête vers la droite pour voir Simon et Clary affaler sur une table de la bibliothèque, des livres ouverts devant eux, dormants. Il sursauta au même titre que les deux endormis lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer Jace, Izzy, et … Magnus. Il entendit à peine Jace prononcait faiblement « **On te ramène Magnus** » qu'il était déjà planté devant le sorcier, le regardant en détail. Il avait l'air pâle. Aucune blessure n'était cependant apparante. Peut être de la fatigue ? Alec s'en voulait de penser ainsi, mais il espérait que la paleur du sorcier soit également dû à ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'inquiétude pour lui.

Trop obnubilé par le sorcier, il ne vit pas Clary regarder l'heure, mais il l'entendit demander à Jace « **Il est quatre heures passés ! Ta rune parabatai vient-elle de te faire souffrir ?** » Devant la réponse positive de Jace, Clary sauta de joie. Elle contourna alors Jace pour se planter devant Magnus, passant au travers d'Alec. « **C'est l'élément qu'il nous fallait Magnus ! Connais-tu un sort qui pourrait avoir comme conséquence d'effacer peu à peu, toutes les 24 heures, un peu plus la rune parabatai qui lie Jace à Alec ?** ».

Elle avait compris ! Ou du moins, elle avait saisi un des éléments de sa situation, et il espérait que Magnus puisse tirer quelque chose de cela. Il le regarda donc réflechir. « **Pour qu'une rune parabatai commence à s'effacer, il faut qu'un des parabatai soit blessé, gravement, mortellement même. Cela signifie que le parabatai se meurt, et donc que son âme est en train de quitter son enveloppe charnelle. De ce fait, je ne vois pas le rapport avec les 24 heures dont tu me parles Clary. Si Alec était mortellement blessé, la rune parabatai de Jace s'effacerait minute par minute, et il n'y a à ma connaissance aucun sort capable de limiter les dégats d'une blessure mortelle qui ferait disparaître la marque...** » Magnus devient alors plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avit compris, Alec le savait. Cependant, loin de ravir Magnus, celui-ci laissa échapper un « **Oh non, pas ça** ».

C'est là qu'Alec compris qu'il était encore loin d'être sorti d'affaire.


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut tout le monde, désolée de ne pas avoir posté de nouveaux chapitres plus tot, j''ai eu quelques soucis et le peu de temps libre que j'avais, je l'ai consacré à la saison 3 de shadowhunters:)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Recherches (POV Magnus)

Tous les yeux de ses compagnons étaient rivés sur lui, mais un seul de ses regards l'interessait. Il avait compris en reliant certains mots qu'il avait lui-même prononcé : _Sort, disparaître, 24 heures_. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul sort capable de provoquer l'effacement de la rune parabatai de Jace et la disparition d'Alec sans qu'aucune barrière n'ait été percée, ni qu'Alec soit parti de lui-même. Le sortilège « _Apocalypsis_ », de la magie noire, et ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose.

Cependant, cela voulait dire qu'Alec était encore dans le batiment, près d'eux, et qu'il pouvait donc les voir, les suivre, les entendre, même si eux ne le pouvaient pas.

« **Alexander** » Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais il espérait vraiment que le jeune néphilim soit la, prêt de lui. « **Je sais que tu dois vivre un moment fort difficile, et qu'en nous voyant comme çà, aussi effondrés, tu dois sérieusement douter de notre capacité à te venir en aide. Mais sache que maintenant que j'ai compris ce qu'il t'arrivait, je vais tout faire pour te ramener à nous. Quelqu'un a du te faire ingérer une goute d'un maléfice noir du nom d'Apocalypsis. C'est un sortilège de révélation. Il fait disparaître l'être qui l'ingère physiquement, puis, jour après jour, psychiquement jusqu'à disparition totale de l'âme... La mort...** » Magnus essaya d'enfouir au plus profond de lui ce sentiment qui le pris d'assault lorsqu'il pensa à la mort possible du jeune néphilim, voilant son cœur. Puis il enchaîna. « **Si nous trouvons qui t'as lancé ce sort, et pourquoi il l'a fait, nous pourrons te sauver. Du moins, tu pourras te sauver, car si le maléfice a fonctionné sur toi, c'est qu'il a estimé que la révélation qu'on lui demandait de te faire était fondée. Nous avons initialement sept jours pour te sortir de là, mais trois sont déjà écoulés. Il ne nous en reste donc plus que quatre pour découvrir qui t'a fait çà et pourquoi. C'est peu, mais je te promets de remuer ciel et terre s'il le faut pour te sauver** ». Magnus espérait vraiment qu'Alec était là, près de lui, et qu'il avait entendu. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il se retourna donc vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, qui avaient tous une tête qui refletait l'incomprehénsion face à son discours :

« **Il me faut la liste de toutes les personnes qui pourraient en vouloir à Alexander ! Non, attendez, personne ne peut être assez stupide pour en vouloir à Alexander. Réfléchissont ! Personne n'aurait pu avoir l'idée de s'en prendre à lui pour atteindre Clary, ni Simon, tout le monde se fiche de Jace... Izzy, as-tu des ennemis qui pourraient s'en prendre à Alec pour t'atteindre. Des ennemis qui savent quelque chose sur Alec qu'il refuse de s'avouer** » ? La réponse d'Isabelle se lisant sur son visage, il continua : « **Et vos parents ? C'est certains qu'ils ont plein d'ennemis, vu les personnes qu'ils sont, mais un d'entre eux pourrait-il connaître quelque chose de particulier sur Alec ?** »

Izzy échangea un regard avec Jace « **On ne voit personne Magnus, on est vraiment désolé** ».

« **Mettons les choses en ordre. Je suis certain qu'Alexander est quelqu'un de trop bon pour avoir des ennemis propres. Or, aucun de vous ne voit pourquoi quelqu'un s'en serait pris à lui pour l'atteindre. Hum...** » Le sorcier réfléchissait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Un nom lui vient à l'esprit : « **Et cette Lydia Branwell, il y a t-il une chance qu'Alec lui ait dit que finalement, il ne voulait pas l'épouser, et qu'elle se soit vengée. Après ce qu'elle a été dire sur moi, je ...** »

« **Et si c'était çà ?** » La voix du « blondinet » coupa Magnus dans sa phrase. Il ne comprenait cependant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« **Pourrais-tu être plus précis, Jace ? Je ne suis pas sur de te suivre!** »

Magnus vit Jace souffler, s'asseoir puis reposer son regard sur lui. « **Ben, c'est dernier temps, Alec passait du temps avec toi non ? Si celui qui a fait çà à vu que tu lui faisait du rentre dedans, peut être qu'il a fait çà à Alec pour se venger de toi ?** »

Sa faute ! Magnus se sentit palir. Le monde semblait s'écrouler autour de lui. Alexander vivait-il tout cela à cause d'une vengeance que quelqu'un avait voulu opérer contre lui. Avait-on voulu lui arracher le néphilim ? En effet, il était aujourd'hui certain que malgré tous ses efforts pour ne faire d'Alec qu'un nom de plus sur sa liste, il avait lamentablement échoué. Le néphilim était devenu en si peu de temps une personne tellement importante pour le sorcier qu'il le surprotégait, se surprenant lui même à se restreindre pour ne pas risquer une seule seconde de brusquer le shadowhunter. Si lui avait eu quelque chose à s'avouer, cela aurait été qu'il avait indéniablement laisser le beau brun prendre une place dans son cœur, cœur qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais véritablement ouvert à personne. Et malheureusement, il devait se faire à l'évidence qu'il n'avait pas que des amis et donc que même si Jace était un idiot, sa remarque n'était pas aussi idiote que lui. Il fit un tour des personnes qui pouvaient lui en vouloir. Il pensa tout d'abord à Justin Timberlake. Il connaissait le sorcier depuis des siècles, et celui-ci avait toujours jalousait sa puissance. Cependant, il finit par le retirer de la liste des « suspects » lorsqu'il en retira les personnes qui ne connaissaient même pas l'existence du jeune homme. Il retira ensuite les noms de ceux qui ne pouvaient absolument pas connaître de secret sur Alec. Deux discussions s'imposèrent alors à lui :

La première, une discussion avec son ex petite amie, Camille Belcourt. « **Tu ne serais pas quoi faire de l'amour s'il venait te trouver ! Ou est-ce que tu crois que c'est déjà fait ?** » La vampire l'avait alors embrassé au moment même au Alec rentrait dans la pièce, et la gêne qu'éprouvait Magnus à ce moment là avait permis à Camille de comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme. Mais cela avait aussi permis à Magnus de voir dans les yeux d'Alexander quelque chose qui, s'y Camille l'avait vu, avait pu lui faire atteindre la même conclusion que celle qu'il avait lui-même atteint depuis longtemps : Alexander l'appréciait également.

La seconde était celle qu'il avait eu avec Raphael Santiago, lorsqu'il avait été interrogé certaines de ses connaissances le lendemain de la disparition d'Alec, cherchant des informations permettant de le retrouver. A la fin de leur entrevue, alors qu'il prenait congés du vampire, celui-ci lui avait alors dit : « **Tu sais que Camille a précipitament quitté la ville. Pas que ce soit une grosse perte, mais, je pensais que tu voudrais le savoir** ». Le vampire s'était trompé ! A l'époque, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire des faits et gestes de Camille, mais maintenant qu'il cherchait le bourreau d'Alec, il n'avait plus le même opinion. Camille n'aurait jamais quitté la ville sans quelque chose à se reprocher, et c'était peut-être lui que la vampire fuyait. Surement.

« **Camille** » Jura Magnus avant de faire volte face. Il allait la tuer.


	9. Chapter 9

_Avant dernier chapitre les amis._

 _Normalement, je posterais le dernier demain. Il est très court, et c'est plus un épilogue qu'un chapitre en lui même._

 _Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 8 : Révélations (POV Alec)

Cela faisait trois jours ! Trois jours que grâce à Carly, Magnus avait pu trouver qu'il était victime du sortilège Apocalypsis. Trois jours que le sorcier était persuadé que cela était l'oeuvre de Camille Belcourt, et donc trois jours que son amant cherchait partout son ex copine pour lui faire révoquer le sort. C'était un véritable calvaire pour Alec.

D'une part,cela faisait deux heures que sa marque parabatai l'avait fait souffrir, disparaissant quasi complètement, et sonnant ses dernières 22 heures de « vie ».

D'autre part, Magnus était parti il y a trois jours de cela à la recherche de la vampire, et n'était pas revenu depuis. Il n'avait pas non plus donner de nouvelles et Camille Belcourt demeurait introuvable, malgrès le fait que l'Enclave s'était également mise à sa recherche, sous la demande de ses parents.

Tout ça commençait à vraiment le faire flipper. Il allait probablement mourir, abandonnant les siens, et tout cela sans savoir si Magnus avait simplement failli à sa promesse ou s'il avait retrouvé la vampire mais avait depuis compris son amour brulant pour elle, décidant donc de la protéger, le mettant sur le banc de touche, le condamnant à la mort. Parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, cette femme était cent fois plus belle que lui, plus intéressante aussi. Il ne pouvait que comprendre que Magnus change son fusil d'épaule. Lui ne pourrait jamais rien lui apporter, tellement confiner dans la peur qu'il était pour ne serait-ce qu'accepter qu'il pouvait apprécier le sorcier. Sa tête ne pouvait pas accepter que son cœur avait depuis quelques temps déjà éjecté Magnus de la case ami pour le faire entrer dans une autre case. Il était un idiot ! Il était un idiot condamné.

[...]

L'horloge de la salle principale indiquait maintenant 15 heures. Il ne lui restait donc que 12 heures. Aucun de ceux qu'il aimait n'était présent :

Ses parents dirigeaient les troupes de l'Enclave recherchant Camille Belcourt.

Jace et Clary était partis chercher on ne sait ou la vampire, pareil pour Isabelle et Simon.

Max était à Idris. On ne lui avait certainement même pas expliqué la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Et Magnus... Magnus l'avait abandonné. Cette idée brisa un peu plus le cœur d'Alec.

Il regarda sa rune parabatai pour laisser son esprit loin du sorcier. Elle était quasi totalement effacée. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir revu le sorcier. Si Camille Belcourt était vraiment à l'origine de tout cela, tout était de sa faute à lui. Quel idée de se lier d'amitié à lui. En mourrant, une partie de Jace mourrerait avec lui. Son parabatai soufrirait encore plus que le reste de sa famille, et il l'était l'unique coupable.

[…]

19 heures. Izzy et Simon était rentrée. La jeune sœur d'Alec avait annoncait dans la salle principale qu'elle souhaitait lui parler, et que s'il se trouvait là, il fallait qu'il la rejoingne dans la chambre du jeune homme. Elle s'y rendit, il la suivit. Elle lui parla, d'abord des « Tu te souviens ? » mais très vite, elle s'était mise à pleurer, lui reprochant de partir loin d'elle.

21 heures. Jace venait de les rejoindre, écoutant Izzy continuait de parler à Alec, comme si ils voulaient qu'il ne se sente pas seule durant ses dernières heures. Il ne pourrait jamais les remercier pour cela, mais cela lui faisait chaud au cœur.

[…]

Minuit. Alec pleurait, collé à Izzy, même si aucun des deux ne pouvait sentir l'autre. Jace avait cessé de retenir ses larmes également. Il se fichait bien que quelqu'un les voit et Alec s'en voulait tellement de les faire couler.

[3 heures] Alec souleva une dernière fois son t-shirt. La marque avait quasiment disparue. Il savait désormais que le sort avait commencer à faire effet à 3h52, sa marque l'ayant brulé ces six dernièrs jours a cette heure précise. Il ne lui restait alors que 52 minutes sur cette terre. Tout était finit, et il ne pourrait être rendu aux anges lors de la cérémonie du deuil. Bientôt il ne serait plus que néant.

C'est alors que des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans le couloir, et il entendit clairement une femme dire un nom, SON nom : _Magnus_! Magnus était revenu. Il avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait retrouvait Camille et était de retour à l'institut avec elle. _Pour lui_ pensa-t-il. Il entendit Clary dire « **Ils sont dans sa chambre** » et la seconde d'après, Magnus y entrait, semblant fatigué mais toujours aussi beau, tenant fermemant Camille par le bras.

Celle-ci se dégagea dans un geste brusque, et posa ses yeux dans ceux rempli de colère de Magnus. « **Camille ca suffit maintenant, il faut que tu cesse tout cela ! Aide moi à le faire revenir** » lui cria Magnus avec colère. Puis, sa voix se transforma en un murmure suppliant « **Déteste moi autant que tu le veux, autant que tu le peux, mais ne lui fais pas de mal. Je t'en supplie.** »

Alec vit la vampire s'approcher du sorcier, lui prendre la main : « **Tu n'as rien compris Magnus. Je ne te déteste pas ! Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Malgré ce que tu penses de moi, une part de moi t'as toujours aimé** » Il était 3 heures 25... « **Pas comme l'amour véritable que voulait le grand romantique que tu es, mais je t'ai aimé tout de même. Et aujourd'hui, j'éprouve pour toi une profonde amitié. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à ton néphilim. J'ai... j'ai seulement voulu lui faire prendre conscience de qui il était, et de ce qu'il resentait pour toi ! J'ai commis une erreur, mais lorsque je vous ai vu tous les deux, j'ai compris que tu avais enfin en fasse de toi la personne que tu avais cherché tout au long de ta vie** » Il était 3 heures 35. « **Mais il n'osait pas admettre que tu étais la personne qu'il lui fallait, parce que vous faites parties de deux mondes complètement différents. Et toi, pour ne pas le perdre, tu ne faisais rien... Simplement parce que tu ne voulais pas le brusquer. Je voulais juste lui donner un petit coup de pied aux fesses, pour lui faire admettre les choses qu'il ne voulait pas s'admettre. Je ne voulais pas que tu passe à côté de cette amour que tu avais tant chercher Magnus, parce que tu le mérite. Je te demande pardon. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur !** »

3 heures 45. Alec ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela de la part de la vampire. Elle était connue comme une personne froide et manipulatrice, mais sa tirade semblait tellement sincère. Pourtant, ce qui le laissa bouche bée, ce sont les larmes. Celles qui coulaient, perçant le cœur du néphilim comme une slave de flèche, sur les joues de Magnus. Magnus, dont la faible voix répondit à la vampire « **Pourtant tu m'as privée du bonheur** » Il était 3h50. « **Parce que même si je n'aurai jamais osé rien faire pour ne pas perdre Alexander, j'aurai était le plus heureux des hommes en me contentant de passer sa vie à ses côtés, l'épaulant à chaque instant** » Il était 3h51. « **C'est cela l'amour, Camille... Et je l'aime tellement que je lui aurait tout donné, y compris ma vie** »

Alec eut le souffle coupé suite aux paroles du sorcier. Un drôle de sentiment envahit tout son être. Il le laissa s'insinuer en lui, se souvenant d'une phrase que Magnus lui avait dit lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué le sortilège « _Du moins, tu pourras te sauver, car si le maléfice a fonctionné sur toi, c'est qu'il a estimé que la révélation qu'on lui demandait de te faire était fondée_ ».

3h52. Il ferma les yeux, entendant le cri de douleur de Jace, qui pressait sa main sur le pan de peau où se trouvait sa marque le liant à lui. Si le corps de ce dernier subissait la même douleur que son parabatai, il n'en savait rien. Affalé sur le sol, il s'était totalement laissé bercé par le sentiment d'amour qu'il venait de découvrir, et qui le comblait de joie, même si cela ne durerait que la dernière minute de sa vie. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et il se répétait les mots de Magnus « **Je l'aime tellement** ». Il était prêt. Il pouvait mourir, parce qu'il était enfin lui-même. Il avait enfin trouver la force de s'avouer qui il était : Alexander Gideon Lightwood, un shadowhunter qui aimait d'un amour sincère Magnus Bane, une créature obscure, le grand sorcier de Broklyn. Et personne, pas même la mort, ne pourrait changer cela.


	10. Chapter 10

_Voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _J'ai commencé du coup à publier la deuxième fic que j'ai écris, qui se nomme « Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore ». Si cette fic vous a plu, je vous invite a aller la lire aussi._

 _En tout cas, je vous remercie tous de m'avoir lu._

 _Bon dernier chapitre:)_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Retrouvailles (POV Alec)

3h53. Alec n'entendait plus rien. Jace ne criait plus. Était-il mort ? Errant dans le néant ? Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui se trouvait toujours les personnes chers à son cœur, Izzy serrant Jace dans ses bras, Camille une main sur l'épaule de Magnus, écroulé sur le sol, en pleures. Ses larmes déchiraient le cœur d'Alec. C'est lui qui, se voilant la face, ne pouvant se résoudre à aimer ce qui lui était interdit, faisant passer le soit disant honneur de sa famille avant l'amour de sa vie, avait fait couler ces larmes. Il les détestait, voulait les faire disparaître, les essuyer, pour ne laisser dans le regard de Magnus que le bonheur. Mais il avait échoué.

Il tourna la tête. 3H54. C'était impossible. Il leva son t-shirt, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise lorsqu'il vit que sa rune parabatai avait repris du poil de la bête. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit. Personne n'avait encore posé son regard dans sa direction. Il fallait qu'il ose dire ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire au sorcier : « **Je t'aime aussi, Magnus** ». Six paires d'yeux se posèrent alors sur lui, mais il se décida à n'en soutenir qu'une seule; Une mordorée. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ses yeux ! Il répéta dans un souffle « **Je t'aime** », tout en laissant ses yeux accrochés aux siens, et dans la seconde qui suivit, les lèvres de Magnus s'écrasaient sur les siennes, d'abord pour répondre à un besoin violent de sentir la présence de l'autre, puis le baiser se fit plus délicat, comme une promesse d'avenir. Magnus serra fortement le néphilim dans ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait, ne semblant plus vouloir le quitter. Il murmura à l'oreille du jeune homme « **Ne me fais plus jamais ça, ne me quitte plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter** ». De nouvelles larmes quittèrent ses yeux, dévalant ses joues et venant s'écraser sur l'omoplate du shadowhunter. Ce dernier resserra sa prise contre le corps du sorcier et lui répondit dans un murmure similaire au sien « **Plus jamais Magnus, tu m'entends ! J'ai tellement besoin de toi** ».

Le sorcier ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Il se souvenait de toutes les fois où Alec lui avait dit cette phrase. Cependant, cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Le shadowhunter n'était pas la pour ses pouvoirs de sorcier. Il était là pour lui, pour l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter. Il repensa à la promesse qu'il s'était faite de ne faire du jeune homme qu'un nom de plus sur sa liste, passant à autre chose après sa mort. _Sa mort_. Son cœur se serra. Elle était inéluctable, mais il se promit de l'aimer éperduement jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Et cette promesse là, il l'a tiendrait. Car il était sur d'une chose. Alec ne pourrait jamais se résumer à un nom sur une liste. Il l'aimait éperduement, comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne, et comme il n'aimerai jamais plus.

4 heures. Le ventre du néphilim gronda. Maintenant, il avait faim !

[...]

 _Six mois plus tard, 20h30._

« **Magnus ?** » S'enquit Alec après avoir ouvert la porte du loft dans lequel vivait Magnus. Il ne se serait pas permis d'entrer sans la permission de son amant si celui-ci ne lui avait pas envoyé, 10 minutes plus tôt, un message assez inquiétant pour le shadowhunter qui disait « _Peux-tu venir au loft très rapidement, c'est urgent ! Magnus_ ». L'absence de réponse lorsqu'il avait toqué à sa porte avait finit par l'inquiéter assez pour qu'il se décide à entrer. La porte n'étant pas verrouillée, il était entré, mais ne s'était pas permis de faire plus de deux pas avant de s'arrêter.

« **Magnus ?** » Toujours aucune réponse. Il devait chercher le sorcier, même si cela voulait dire fouillé le loft. Après tout, son amant ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir de s'être inquiété pour lui, même s'il ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler qu'il était le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, et qu'il était donc capable de se défendre tout seul. Il commença donc à le chercher dans tout l'appartement, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sorti de la chambre de Magnus qu'il se figea. Il ne l'avait pas vu, mais le sorcier était sur le balcon, le regardant, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et à ses côtés était dressée une table décorée, des bougies de ça et là. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir ? Il se mit en mouvement pour franchir la distance entre lui et son amant. Magnus en profita pour le taquiner :

« **Eh bien Alexander, je me rappellerai que la chambre est le premier endroit ou tu m'as cherché, tu es vraiment un petit coquin !** » Il se moquait de lui, et Alec le fit taire par un baiser passionné.

« **Ce n'est pas drôle** » Finit-il par lui répondre après avoir mis fin à l'échange. « **Sais-tu combien je me suis inquiété après avoir reçu ton message ? Alors que ce n'était qu'une ruse pour m'apater ! Pour te punir, je devrais retourner immédiatement à l'institut !** »

Il reçu alors un tendre baiser de Magnus

« **Tu devrais peut-être, mais tu ne le feras pas, car tu m'aimes trop pour ça !** »

Alec leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit mot. C'était vrai, mais il n'était toujours pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de montrer ses sentiments à tout bout de champs. Il alla donc s'asseoir à la table, ce qui aurait pour conséquence de montrer à son amant qu'il avait raison, sans pour autant avoir à le dire. Cela eu l'effet escompté, car un sourrire naquit sur le visage du sorcier, qui s'assit à son tour.

« **Je suis vraiment content que tu sois venu Alexander** »

[…]

( _POV Magnus_ )

Le dîner était terminé, et Magnus s'était blotti dans les bras d'Alec dans le canapé. Il savait pourquoi il l'avait fait venir, et ce n'était pas seulement pour passer ce moment agréable avec l'homme qu'il aimait. _L'homme qu'il aimait_! Quelle lui semblait loin l'époque où il se refusait d'avoir de véritables sentiments pour quelqu'un. Alec l'avait changé, il avait déclenché ce petit truc dans son cœur qui lui avait interdit de ne faire d'Alec que quelqu'un de plus sur sa liste. Car Alec n'était pas « quelqu'un » ! C'était la personne qu'il avait cherché depuis toujours, cette personne qui serait capable de reboucher le trou béant qu'il avait dans son cœur. Alors il devait le lui demander, mais ça lui faisait vraiment peur, car il ne savait pas ce que le néphilim en penserai. Alors pendant tout le repas, il avait repousser le moment, et il le repoussait encore en ce moment même.

« **Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?** » La voix d'Alec le fit sursauter, et il se releva pour être à hauteur de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant. Après tout, il le voulait, et son amant venait de lancer la conversation, donc il fallait qu'il lui dise.

« **Tout va bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que...** » Il se leva, et se mis à faire les cents pas devant le canapé. Finalement, il ne voulait pas regarder son homme dans les yeux quand il lui demanderai. « **En faite, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et …** » Il fit une pause. Il devait bein choisir ses mots. « **Tu travailles beaucoup, Alexander... Ce n'est pas un reproche ! J'aime le fait que tu sois une personne avec un sens de l'honneur et du devoir, que tu sois toujours prêt à aider les autres, que ce soit un shadowhunter, un terrestre ou même une créature obscure, mais...** » Il se permit de jeter un petit coup d'œil au shadowhunter, qui semblait être à mi-chemin entre l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude face à sa tirade. Il sentit son courage retombé, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. _Bien choisir ses mots_. « **Je t'aime, Alexander. De ce fait, j'aimerai passer plus de temps avec toi** » Il vit ce dernier ouvrir la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais il le stoppa. « **Non, s'il te plaît, d'abord, laisse moi finir.** » Alec ne répondit rien, donc il continua. « **Je ne te demande pas de moins travailler ! Je ne te demanderai jamais quelque chose comme cela. Ce que j'aimerai, en revanche, c'est pouvoir t'avoir prêt de moi chaque soir, pour qu'on ait nos petits moments à nous, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?** »

Alec le regardait avec un regard où se voyait la confusion.

« **Je crois...** » Finit-il par dire. « **Je crois comprendre que tu veux que je vienne vivre ici, avec toi... C'est bien ça ?** »

« **C'est ce que je souhaite le plus au jour d'aujourd'hui, Alexander ! Mais je ne te force à...** »

« **D'accord !** »

La réponse du néphilim laissa bouche bée le sorcier. Il était d'accord, Alec voulait venir vivre avec lui ! C'était le deuxième plus beau jour de sa vie. Il fondit alors sur ses lèvres, et seuls les astres furent témoins de leur amour.

C'est donc comme cela que l'histoire d'amour entre Alexander Gideon Lightwood et Magnus Bane commença. Elle fit parsemer de hauts, de bas, de disputes, de réconciliations sur l'oreiller et de biens d'autres choses encore, comme ces moments en tête à tête qu'Alec avait toujours avoué apprécier. Et pas un seul moment ces deux êtres ne cessèrent de s'aimer.

Quand à Camille Belcourt, celle dont il fallait se méfier se promit de se montrer plus méfiante. Elle fut graciée par l'Enclave en récompense de son témoignage contre le sorcier Justin Timberlake, à qui elle s'était procurée la potion sans en saisir la portée et la dangerosité. Il fut condamné à mort, laissant les cœurs de milliers de terrestres dévastés par sa perte.


End file.
